


【异坤】sex game（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *密室AU，不做爱就得死（也有人说算电锯惊魂AU）*双性预警。





	【异坤】sex game（R）

-

 

蔡徐坤醒来。

肢体僵直酸涩，触感回笼，他意识到自己正躺在冰冷的地面上。

四周一片昏暗。  
入眼是破败的砖墙和锈铁的斜顶。  
一盏昏黄的白炽灯坐在正对面的墙顶，忽忽闪闪地亮着。

没有窗户。  
确切的说，有一扇墨色的玻璃横嵌在侧墙，幽幽地阻隔着大部分的光线，仰角望去隐着深沉的黑暗。  
蔡徐坤直觉后面不会是他乐见的东西。  
他重新闭上眼，试图催眠自己这只是一场梦。

蔡徐坤伸手揉揉酸胀的太阳穴。

最后的记忆停在演出结束，九个人还在后台休息，几个戴黑帽子的工作人员告知他们，突然有紧急通告，临时改签了提前的航班。自己和队员们甚至来不及换装，就被一股脑塞进了大巴车。  
之后的事就再也想不起来了。

所以…这是哪？我的队友们呢？

后脑下有什么动了动，他突然意识到自己一直枕着什么活物。  
蔡徐坤一惊，连忙坐起身。  
是王子异。  
这位队友此刻也仰躺在地板上，正紧闭着眼伸手揉捏被枕麻的臂膀。

在这样阴暗未知的环境里，能有个伴，这让蔡徐坤心里浮起丝安稳。

他倾身膝行两步，扑到王子异面前拍打他的侧脸。  
“hey bro！子异！醒醒！知不知道我们在哪！”

这位酷bro揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，回给他一个清澈迷茫的眼神。

蔡徐坤不由得泄气地抓了抓头发，起身观察起这个阴暗逼仄的房间。

这里像是一个废旧工厂的控制室。  
房间很小，所有的陈设都搬空了，水泥地面冷冰冰的，上面还残留着几道灰尘的印子。  
一扇铁门，没有把手，像被焊死了一般。两个人抠住缝隙，绷紧双臂肌肉也无法撼动分毫

这个房间四处透着诡异和阴冷，尤其是那面玻璃，黑漆漆的像一个怪物张着巨口。  
蔡徐坤瑟缩了一下。  
这种情况下，即便再不愿，也只能去探探玻璃后的秘密了。

王子异看出了蔡徐坤的惊惶。他伸手把队长虚拢在身后，护着他一步一步上前。  
两人把眼睛贴上了玻璃。

玻璃后是一个宽广的车间。正对面的墙角依次绑着昏睡的七个兄弟。  
蔡徐坤骇得一惊，扯着王子异后退一步，猛地跌坐在地上。

-

耳边适时的响起了电流声。

蔡徐坤茫然地扭头。  
两人这才注意到，侧墙接近屋顶的高度挂着一块老旧的液晶屏，此时正闪烁着，渐渐浮现出一个着黑色兜帽的身影。

怪诞又粗嘎的声音在耳边响起。  
“你们好啊。”

阴冷诡异。蔡徐坤止不住地颤抖。  
王子异默默坐到他身旁，用他宽厚的肩膀抵住蔡徐坤的后背。

蔡徐坤感到一丝慰藉，尽力平静了语气。  
“你们是什么人，为什么绑架我们？”

黑衣人桀桀怪笑，直到蔡徐坤打了个哆嗦又开始战栗，才沉下嗓子，阴阳怪调地开口。  
“别害怕呀小朋友。请你们来就是想做个游戏。我说什么你们做什么，哄得我开心了，自然你们就自由了。”

蔡徐坤悄悄松了口气。  
这倒是不难。作为艺人，给观众表演才艺让他们开心是天职。做这么个游戏，他心里倒有几分底气。

蔡徐坤清了清嗓子。  
“好啊。你想看什么？”

黑衣人尖利地笑着，一下子凑到镜头前，小丑面具显露在昏黄的灯光下，滑稽的油彩莹莹的泛着诡异。

“当然是——做爱啊。”

蔡徐坤的瞳孔猛地缩紧，一下子攥紧了拳头。

没有人知道，人前光鲜亮丽的大明星，ninepercent威严的小队长，身体里藏着一个难以启齿的秘密。

蔡徐哆嗦着嘴唇，强撑着开口。

“说什么呢，我们两个直男…”

黑衣人摇了摇手指，扬起一个洞察一切的古怪笑容。  
“你身上藏了什么我一清二楚。想做呢自然就能做。不想做的话——”  
惨白的面具凑回了屏幕前，耳边响起古怪的气声。  
“——只能委屈你们九个人，一起死。”

蔡徐坤刷地白了脸。

他知道黑衣人说的大概是真的。  
能在几万人众目睽睽下，悄无声息的从见面会现场劫走他们九个，自然也有能力悄无声息的杀了他们。  
那么，这群人能做出多么疯狂的事，好像也不奇怪了。

蔡徐坤一下子泄了气，后背又触上王子异的肩膀。

大厂的四个月不长不短，刚好够他们把彼此变成兄弟和挚友。  
他们是很要好，但不代表他就能强迫王子异陪他分担这个秘密。

那个讨厌的声音又喋喋不休了起来。  
“想清楚，不只是你们两个的命哦~”  
“做爱比死还难吗？”  
“玩一次游戏换九个人的命，这样好的交易还需要犹豫吗？”  
“我想想，一会儿谁先死比较好呢…”

蔡徐坤打了个寒颤，说不上是怕还是冷。  
他偏头看了看王子异。王子异也在注视着他。  
他们都知道，没有选择。

小丑面具的笑意似乎更深了。  
“那么，游戏开始。”

-

0\. Sex game

屏幕上的人影消失了，取而代之的是个投影仪，歪歪斜斜的在显示器上投下一行字，花花绿绿的看不明晰。

“sex game”  
蔡徐坤眯着眼念出声，一下子爆红了脸。  
他眼神四处躲闪，反射性的拢了拢腿。  
两个人面对面坐在地上僵住了。

提示音响了。屏幕上换了一行字。

 

1\. 用嘴脱掉对方的上衣

蔡徐坤惊惶地回头，一双炽热的大手搂上了他的肩膀。

王子异躲闪着眼神，语气里带着诚恳。  
“坤坤，兄弟们还不知道怎么样，我们…快点吧。”

蔡徐坤攥紧手心，闭上了眼睛。  
“好。”他听见自己说。

他感到自己被慢慢放平在地板上，有炙热的鼻息喷洒在他的颈窝。  
好痒…  
蔡徐坤缩了缩脖子，轻轻哼了一声。

那边的呼吸一窒，快速凑到了他的胸口。

他们都还穿着forever舞台的白衬衫。

柔软的唇舌就覆在胸口厮磨小小的纽扣，滚烫的气流沿着衣领灌进前胸，布料细微震动带起皮肤丝丝麻痒。  
他忍不住紧绷了身体。

涎水慢慢洇湿了前襟，粘在身上湿湿黏黏的。  
牙齿叼着扣眼拉扯，硬质的衬衫布料来回摩擦着前胸，乳粒上泛起些微痒意。

新衣服的扣子紧实滞涩，一个扣子就叫王子异解了好几分钟。虽说后面动作愈发顺畅，一串扣子下来，蔡徐坤仍是红了脸细喘起来。

酷的bro也红了脸，躲闪着眼神擦了擦唇边亮亮的涎水，把手伸到他面前轻轻示意。  
蔡徐坤晃了晃神，犹豫了一下，把手送进了他的掌心。

滚热的大手包住了小手，烫的蔡徐坤轻轻颤抖，衬衫随着起身轻轻拂开，从圆润的肩头滑落，湛湛搭在臂弯，再一轻抖便落在了地上。

蔡徐坤羞得胸口都红了。他想伸手遮挡，又恍然发觉实在太过惺惺作态。  
他攥了攥拳，终究没有抬起手来。

而蔡徐坤不知道的是，在昏暗的灯光下，他的胸口湿亮，乳尖挺立，一副缺人爱怜的模样。

虽说在宿舍练习室经常不避嫌的一起换衣，没少见过蔡徐坤的上身，但王子异还是只敢看了一眼就移开了视线。

蔡徐坤愣愣地发着呆。  
没了上衣的庇护，他才发觉这里的阴冷。  
他打了个哆嗦清醒过来，直起身向前跪行一步，低着头不敢看王子异的眼睛。

“子异，该…该我了”  
他的朋友用温和的目光安抚他，轻轻点了点头。

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，仰起头张口覆了上去。

不同于他的大领口，这位bro今天穿了最刻板的款式。衬衣扣子扣到最高，第一颗紧紧卡在喉结下。  
蔡徐坤屏息着，张开嘴咬那颗扣子。

王子异也在屏息。  
背着光他看不清蔡徐坤的表情，只看到眼前一闪而过的红舌，然后就是一片柔软的触感覆了过来。

领口被松松紧紧的拽着，嫩滑的唇瓣轻轻厮磨着喉结，细韧的鼻尖刮蹭颈侧敏感的皮肉，温热的鼻息顺着领口洒上逐渐变冷的体表。  
无意识的轻哼从蔡徐坤鼻腔溢出，一并撒在颈间，像是小猫支起尾尖在心口轻扫。

王子异动了动喉结。

这颗扣子解的实在太过漫长。  
蔡徐坤舌头挥的酸麻，唇齿间的细肉被磨的生疼，依旧没能破开这道关卡。反倒是泄气地一拽，舞台装松散的走线直直崩断，整颗扣子就落在了蔡徐坤口中。

蔡徐坤眼睛一亮。  
王子异大大松了口气。这会儿他才惊觉，自已一直屏息着，这会儿感觉大脑都轻微缺氧。

有了第一个的经验，接下来几个扣子都被蔡徐坤咬着牙，干净利落地扽了下来。

王子异的衬衫也是长款，这会儿坐姿，后两个扣子就搭在下腹，随着喘息轻轻起伏。  
蔡徐坤红了脸，闭上眼张开小嘴凑过去叼。

黑暗中距离的把握略有偏差，闭着眼撞过去，下巴隔着衣服一下子抵上了蛰伏的性器。  
蔡徐坤浑然不觉，还拿那儿当支点，专心致志地和眼前的扣子斗争。

王子异喘息变了。  
即便原来对蔡徐坤没有过多余的想法，但下面被这样蹭弄，还是起了感觉。

一件衬衫脱完，两个人都有点气喘。尴尬的气氛逐渐蔓延，他们不约而同的躲闪着，不敢看向对方的眼睛。

提示音适时的响了。

 

2\. 吃肿蔡徐坤的乳头。

两个人都愣住了。  
这几个字凑在一起羞耻又色情，狠狠冲击着视觉和心神。

“不！”  
蔡徐坤反射性地拒绝。

黑衣人尖利地笑了。  
“你说什么呢宝贝。我现在就可以抓一个你的弟兄过来，让他死在你面前，到时候你还是会服从。所以，为什么还要挑战我呢？”

黑衣人终于露出他的獠牙了。

蔡徐坤刚攒起的一点勇气都消失了。  
四周的寒气浸透了单薄的身躯。  
黑衣人说的没错。他们从头到尾都没有选择。

王子异暗暗攥了攥拳。  
因为年龄和性格原因，在和蔡徐坤的关系里，他常主动扮演保护者支持者的角色。

在这样的境遇下也不会例外。

他清了清喉咙，侧身安抚性的搂住好友的肩膀。  
“放松，没事的坤坤。我不会伤害你。”  
蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，轻轻点了点头。

温凉的唇轻轻落在胸口。  
蔡徐坤一个轻颤，那片柔软就贴在心口，轻轻厮磨着皮肉帮他适应。

温热的大手熨着冰冷的后背，蔡徐坤尽力放松紧绷的肌肉，抖着嗓子开口。  
“可以了。”

湿滑的舌头划出一丝水线，轻轻卷上了细红的肉粒。  
“啊…”  
蔡徐坤敏感地一抖，喉咙里逸出了声猫一样的细吟。  
他闪躲着轻轻含胸，又咬着唇挺起，把乳尖拱手送进他人嘴中。

湿滑的口腔绵密地挤压着乳肉，丰沛的涎水裹上来，粗砺的舌苔添拨剐蹭着敏感的尖端。  
乳头逐渐充血变大，快感细润又绵长地侵蚀上来。陌生的情潮慢慢蒸腾，蔡徐坤觉得舒服又无措，只能咬着嘴唇细细喘息。

坚硬的牙尖忽地磕上了娇软的乳粒，快感的电流极速窜过，打得半片前胸都酸麻起来。  
蔡徐坤啊地惊叫，一把揪住了王子异的发根，颤着嘴唇喊“子异”。

王子异吃痛，抿紧嘴唇裹上乳粒，轻柔地挤压安抚。  
他也有点无措，既怕弄疼了蔡徐坤，又想着赶紧结束这场折磨，只能狠下心，把怀里的人更加搂紧。  
“坤坤，不怕，一会儿就好了。”

门齿坚决地啃咬上来，叨着乳头细细切磨，舌和唇狂风骤雨般舔扫吮嘬着小粒，酥痒细密的快感在胸口炸响。

一边的乳粒被硬生生吸大了一圈，才终于被王子异放过。  
酷的bro咽了咽涎水，偏头又去找另一边。

蔡徐坤呜呜地呻吟，逐渐喘出甜腻的鼻音。

腿心藏着的秘地被乳尖的快感唤醒，轻轻翕合着花瓣。  
一股液体从深处逐渐涌流，沿着甬道轻轻滑落，带起沿途一阵麻痒，抚过轻颤的穴口，被慢慢吸入布料。

蔡徐坤羞耻地闭上眼。他湿了。

王子异吮的太过认真，等终于勉强达到吸肿的标准，再抬起头来，蔡徐坤已经被快感折磨的脸红眼湿，咬着手指急喘起来了。

提示音又响了起来。

 

3\. 给对方脱干净。

蔡徐坤一惊，猛地夹紧了腿。  
不可以…他的秘密…那个畸形的秘密……

蔡徐坤紧紧搂住腿，慢慢蜷成一个防备的姿势。

王子异无措的看了看他，凑上来搂住他的肩膀轻声安慰。

局面就这样僵住了。

黑衣人尖利地笑了，伸手打了个响指。  
墙那边突然响起了嗡嗡的电锯声。

蔡徐坤一惊，猛地起身两步扑到玻璃上。

他的队友们还在昏迷，旁边不知何时架起了个锋利的锯轮，这会儿正轰鸣着高速旋转，反射着危险的寒光。

这个场面太过骇人，蔡徐坤吓得瞪大了眼睛，拍着玻璃大叫。  
“停下！我做！我做！你把它停下！停下！”

锯轮缓缓停止，蔡徐坤脱力的转身靠坐在窗沿。

他苍白着脸，缓缓摸上王子异的裤子。  
他的bro有着强劲的腿肌线条，性器蛰伏在下腹的阴影里，半硬着仍然十分可观。

蔡徐坤只看了一眼，就移开了视线。

该他了。  
蔡徐坤软在玻璃上，好像用尽了了全部的勇气。

“子异”，他颤抖着，“你即将要分享一个恶心的秘密了。”

王子异缓缓蹲跪在他的面前。黑暗中他的眼神清澈又明亮。

“坤坤，无论好的坏的，你都可以跟我分享。”

蔡徐坤闭上了眼睛。  
“那么，来吧。”

王子异顾及他的情绪，动作轻柔的解开他的裤链，缓缓褪下蔡徐坤的裤子，露出粉嫩的性器和莹白的腿肉。  
王子异低了下眼。

他习惯性的叠起了手中的内外裤，意外的摸到了一手滑腻。  
随着蔡徐坤的赤裸，空气中逐渐扩散开一些甜腻的腥味。  
王子异皱眉，疑惑的动了动鼻子。

蔡徐坤惨惨地笑了。  
“子异”，他缓缓张开腿，按着王子异的头凑向腿心。“你看这里。”

王子异红着脸靠近。  
越接近腿心，那股腥味越甜。昏暗的灯光照过来，映的腿间晶晶亮亮的。

蔡徐坤抬了抬腰，让灯光直直打在腿心。  
在粉嫩的性器和囊袋下方，细软的会阴像是被上帝多刻了一笔，破开了一道细缝。

那里藏着一朵艳红的小花，一条潺潺的溪水，被王子异的呼吸一烫，便瑟缩起晶莹的花瓣，颤抖着吐出一汪黏腻的水液。

王子异深吸了一口气。  
“坤坤，不管你是什么样子，你还是你。”

蔡徐坤终于松弛了下来，轻轻笑了。  
他来不及开口，惹人厌恶的提示音又响了。

 

4\. 三十分钟内让对方高潮。

蔡徐坤已经没了反抗的心。他只觉得冷。  
冰冷的玻璃贴在身后，榨取他身体最后一点热量。  
他狠狠打了个寒颤，起了一身的鸡皮。

王子异见状起身，把手中的衣物铺在地上，拉着蔡徐坤坐了下来。  
两个人蜷坐在地上，拥抱着取暖。

显示器上出现了三十分钟的倒计时。  
这是在催促了。

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼睛。  
既然无法反抗，那就享受吧。

他起身跨坐在王子异腿上，伸手拢住了他半硬的性器。  
王子异伸手把他更紧地搂在怀里，也回握着他的。

时间缓缓流逝，等两根性器终于硬挺起来，已经过了许多分钟。

不行，这样太慢了。  
蔡徐坤咬了咬牙，伸手把王子异按倒在地上，转身握着他的性器放进了嘴里。

湿热的颊肉柔顺地包裹上来，绵密地挤压敏感的菇头。灵活的小舌钻舔着顶端的小口，努力挤榨着快感的源泉。

王子异几不可查地叹了口气，伸手扯过蔡徐坤的大腿，让他跪坐在自己胸口。

淌过水的花瓣柔软地粘在一起，随着动作扯弄逐渐绽开，露出里面粉嫩的芯蕊。  
粗砺的舌从性器顶端向下，舔过湿滑的茎身，吮过细软的囊袋，轻轻舔扫过小花。

“唔…”  
蔡徐坤嘴里吮着性器，被这一下激的软了腰，趴坐在了王子异胸口。  
门齿轻轻嗑过敏感的龟头，也激出王子异一声轻喘。

他双臂圈过蔡徐坤的腿根，伸手拨开外层的花瓣，对着小缝重重吮了上去。

“啊——”  
蔡徐坤仰头喘叫，腿心抽搐着吐出一包淫液。

冷却的情欲被激活，灵巧的舌舔拨着细软的花唇，舌蕾刮擦着敏感的细肉，未经人事的花道悄悄吐出腥甜的汁液，又被舌头一并卷走，胡乱送入口中。

温热的口腔覆上整朵蜜花，吮吸挤榨着更多的汁液，柔软的唇瓣嘬起花唇，抿在唇齿间碾弄摩挲。  
身体里逐渐翻涌起陌生的情潮，甬道又酸又涩，抽搐着泛起一丝空虚。

蔡徐坤无意识地舔吮着嘴里的硬物，鼻喉里溢出甜腻的喘吟。  
性器被吮得湿亮，涎水来不及吞咽，顺着张大的口角淅沥着滴落，淌满了王子异的下腹。

王子异也有点着迷。腥甜的汁液润泽着焦渴的喉舌，他忍不住伸舌钻舔那汪深澈的泉眼。  
灵活的舌狠狠扎进甬道，贪吝的刮扫着穴壁的汁水。粗砺的舌苔抚擦娇嫩的穴肉，带起阵阵酸楚，花道抽搐着绞紧，又被无情地舔开，只能抽噎着倾吐深藏的水液。

花缝顶端的小蒂逐渐充血，顶开皱皮颤颤巍巍的挺立，被王子异瞅见，一并卷进口中，舌尖重重的刺了上去。

“啊啊啊——！”  
陌生而尖锐的快感呼啸而来，蔡徐坤猛地弹腰，整个下身痉挛着抽搐，忍不住仰头尖叫发泄过于强烈的刺激。

王子异看出了他的快乐，舌尖来回戳刺舔刮细小的蒂头。那里实在太过幼嫩敏感，每一下碰触都带起神经末梢一次细小的爆炸。

酸、美、麻、痒一齐涌上心头，伴着穴内逐渐清晰的空虚，一点点蚕食着神智。  
蔡徐坤再也顾不得管眼前热烫的性器，虚虚圈在手里，仰起头呜呜哀哀地呻吟，整个人被完全卷进这股陌生的狂潮。

 

提示音忽然响了。  
蔡徐坤悚然一震，抬起头朦胧着泪眼，费力地看向显示器。

 

时间已经过半。

蔡徐坤猛地惊醒，他光顾着享受，忘了帮王子异抚慰，这会儿手里的性器又热又烫，没有一点要发泄的意思。

蔡徐坤急坏了。  
仰角看去，玻璃那边依旧是浓重的黑暗。兄弟们的安危犹未可知，九个人的性命攥在他手中，他不能坐以待毙。

蔡徐坤猛地的起身，被快感侵蚀的身体酸涩酥麻，腿一软咚地又跪回地面，被坐起身的王子异一把接在怀里。

蔡徐坤软着腿跪坐在王子异下腹，挪着腰急切的用花穴摩擦他的硬物，小手扶着就要往身体里塞。  
王子异一把钳住了他的腰，湛湛接住他下坐的身体，清澈的眼神里写满了不赞同。

时间和生命无情的重压在蔡徐坤心头，快感和空虚又在体内翻搅。委屈和无助一并泛上脑海，偏偏王子异又不配合。

蔡徐坤一瘪嘴，沙哑的嗓音带上了哭腔。  
“子异，你插进来啊…”

王子异抿了抿唇。  
“坤，我怕你会后悔。”

蔡徐坤急的掉泪。他抹了把眼睛，哭着拍打王子异的前胸。  
“你快啊…呜，插进来啊！我不后悔！”

王子异叹了口气，轻轻擦去他的眼泪。大手握紧他的腰，死死按上了下腹，坚硬的肉头顶开充血的花瓣，毫不留情的楔进了紧窄的甬道。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
蔡徐坤猛地弓腰，仰起头剧烈地喘息。  
被从内部破开的恐慌让蔡徐坤不受控制地颤抖。汗湿的腿根白得晃眼，哆嗦着垂在两侧。整个身体压在王子异的手上，被他握着，一寸寸把滚烫的性器尽数吃下。

等屁股终于又挨上王子异的下腹，蔡徐坤已经彻底脱了力，软软的靠在王子异怀里，张着嘴拼命的倒气。

硬挺的肉物紧紧嵌入穴里，不似想象中的疼痛，反而泛起一阵酸麻热胀。

好大，好满…  
穴口的花瓣被撑得透明，无力的翻卷着，箍紧粗大的性器轻轻抽搐。  
甬道痉挛着缩紧，被肉棱狠狠剐蹭，穴壁僵直了一瞬就又柔顺地蠕动，期期艾艾地榨出滑腻的淫汁，顺着交合的缝隙淅淅沥沥地淌落。

蔡徐坤被撑得眼花，可他又觉得舒服，不等王子异动作，扶着他的肩膀，难耐地支起膝盖上下吞吐了起来。

紧窄的花道充溢着湿热的汁液，性器一埋进去就被紧紧吸住。  
穴里像是有无数张小嘴对着肉物又吸又咬，绞的王子异头皮发麻，忍不住双手钳住蔡徐坤乱动的腰，绷紧下腹奋力一顶，把整根性器尽数埋进了湿软的肉穴。

“啊…”  
蔡徐坤猛地仰头，被顶出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。他完全软了身子，任由王子异握着他的腿盘在腰间，随着顶弄无力地上下起伏。

细嫩的甬道被激烈的顶撞摩擦，穴口翻出艳红的嫩肉，柔顺又无力地箍紧作恶的性器。

顶端的小蒂颤巍巍的立着，随着动作一下下撞上粗硬的阴毛，扎的他心口酸涩，穴肉绷紧，穴眼噗噗簌簌地流水。

空气里渐渐响起淫靡的水声，交合处的汁液滴落在王子异的下腹，随着抽插拉出黏腻的细丝。

蔡徐坤绷紧了身子，流着泪死死环住王子异的身体。

他完全忘记了这是一场强制的性爱，全身心的投入快感的漩涡。  
他被操开了捅顺了，穴肉欢快地吞吃着硬物，腿根爽得打颤，脚趾蜷缩痉挛，整个人缩进王子异怀里，埋在他的颈窝流着愉悦的热泪。

王子异轻抚着他的后背，咬紧牙一个挺腰。  
这一下又深又狠，前端忽的撞上了一块细滑的软肉。

“啊——！顶到了——”  
蔡徐坤猛地反弓起身子，绷紧了小腹阵阵抽搐。  
穴心被顶得又酸又美，深处猛地涌出一波热烫的潮水，兜头浇上了敏感的龟头。  
王子异爽得吸气，动了动唇终究没问顶到了什么。

蔡徐坤瘫软在王子异怀里轻轻颤抖。  
他的花穴刚刚攀上了极致的高潮，前端的性器痉挛着却没有射精。

时间已经所剩无几了。

“对不住了坤坤。”  
王子异看了看屏幕，一把抄起失神的蔡徐坤，把他轻轻放在衣服上，拉高他的双腿，对准花穴又狠狠撞了进去。

高潮中的甬道更为紧致，被王子异沉腰顶开，继续无情的伐挞。穴里湿软滑腻，穴壁痉挛吮夹着入侵的硬物，像是抗拒又像在讨好。

蔡徐坤还在高潮的余韵中体味，细嫩的穴壁又被高速磨弄，顶的蔡徐坤落下泪来，一边蹭动着想要逃开，一边呜呜哀哀的哭喘求饶。  
“呜子异…慢点…要被捅坏了…呜着火了…”

王子异喘息着，把蔡徐坤无情的拉回胯下，一手压紧他的小腹，一手捉住晃动的性器揉捏摩擦。  
“马上就好了坤坤。”

蔡徐坤哭哑了喉咙，被快感折磨得发疯，呜咽着攀紧王子异的脖子，张口狠狠咬上他的肩膀。

痛感催生出极致的快感，王子异下腹酸麻，手下没了轻重，对着细嫩的菇头猛地一捏。

蔡徐坤一下子瞪大了眼睛，绷紧了小腹狠狠射了出来。  
肉壁抽搐着绞紧了作怪的硬物。王子异咬着牙沉腰深深一撞，狠狠拔出性器。  
两个人紧紧搂在一起，粗喘着，把精液一股股射上对方的腹肌。

灭顶的高潮是一颗多巴胺炸弹。  
两个人脑海都一片空白，被极致的快慰炸毁了神智。

他们呆呆地放空着，抱在一起同频颤抖。

提示音变得轻柔而诡谲，听在耳中让人更加昏沉。

屏幕亮了。他们都没有去看。  
黑衣人的声音也变得渺远而飘忽。  
他说——

 

5\. 接吻。

脑内的欣快爆炸般发酵。

他们静静对视着，突然紧紧抱在一起。

痛苦，寒冷，羞耻，绝望，这些东西把他们紧紧绑住。  
恍然间好像有什么，在这湿冷阴暗的角落，在这场痛苦又快慰的性爱中变质了。

 

他们像世界末日一样激烈的接吻。

 

蔡徐坤崩溃地哭叫，王子异也在流泪，他含泪吻他的泪珠，然后他们又交换着苦涩的吻。

身体的感觉逐渐复苏。  
他们难以自止地挺腰，激烈地爱抚和索取对方的身体。

他们的唇瓣再也没有分开过。

 

黑衣人看着他们的样子，静静地笑了。  
他轻轻启唇，起伏着音调，欢快又怪诞的嘟囔——

“多巴胺是爱情的谎言。”

没人在乎他的谎言。

 

蔡徐坤享受着身心极致的满足，他不停地流泪。  
在跌入黑暗前的最后一刻，他听到自己说——

“我爱你”

—

蔡徐坤醒来。

自己正坐在演唱会后回程的大巴上。

身旁的队友们昏昏欲睡，他也正枕在王子异肩上，看样子已经睡了很久了，肩头的皮料上沾着一点晶亮的口水。

他抬起手揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。  
再睁眼，面前是他的酷bro关切的脸。  
“怎么了坤坤，你刚才说什么？”

蔡徐坤一下子又回到了那个怪诞的梦境。

长久以来，自己对王子异的依赖和占有欲，这一瞬间通通有了出口。

唇舌翻搅的触感还停留在嘴里。  
蔡徐坤抬起眼，盯着王子异的嘴唇，悄悄红了脸。

“没什么，子异，”  
他忽然志得意满地笑了。

“没什么。”

 

—END—


End file.
